Pair of mischief: DC crossover
by snow642
Summary: (Marvel/DC crossover) Regina messed up a spell and has to survive Gotham City as she waits for Loki to find her, but what is she going to do when a man dressed up as a bat comes after her? Please read Pair of Mischief if you haven't, it will show you Regina's role in the Marvel world.
1. Chapter 1

"There are too many of them! Whose big idea was it to mutant rabbits and let them breed!?" That's right, they are fighting bloodthirsty mutated rabbit the size of a car, it is honestly the creepiest thing Regina has ever seen.

"Just keep killing them, Regina. We'll figure out the rest later." Bucky punched one hard enough to kill them.

"Yeah yea-" Regina was cut off when one of the rabbit jump on her from behind and start trying to rip off her suit. In panic, you would panic too if a car sized rabbit tries to crack you open like a sunflower seed, she messed up the teleporting spell.

She did teleport away from the killer rabbit but she ended up in a dark abandoned warehouse. "Friday? Where are we?"

"We are in another dimension, Regina. It seems that you have used too much magic in that spell." Friday replied as she show Regina newspaper clipping of superheroes, that she has never seen before, saving the day.

"Well fuck...should we try getting back or wait for Loki?"

"I would suggest waiting."

"Well fine." She said as she step out of the suit. "I'm too tired and hungry to do anything." She sat down on the ground and lean against the wall. "Mind making sure I stay safe while I take a nap or would you like to nap first?"

"I am not tired, you should rest."

She gives Friday a tired smile. "Thanks, see ya later, Sis." She close her eyes and fall asleep immediately.

She woke up a few hours later and had asked Friday where are all the good places she can get some cheap food, she has no money with her so she'll have to steal, and went on her way after making sure that Friday is well hidden in case someone enter the warehouse.

It was a long walk but she finally found her way into the middle of the city where she steal a little from random people, it's just loose change they didn't keep in their wallet. Once she had enough money she head into one of the shops Friday told her about and bought the cheapest meal on the menu, she eat her food quickly in hunger when a masked man bust into the shop.

"Hands in the air where I can see them!" He yelled as he walk towards the cashier while pointing his guns at the direction of all the customers. "Put all your money in a bag right now!" He yelled at the cashier, who did as he is told.

Everyone have their hands up in the air in fear, everyone except Regina, she is too hungry to care about the gunman and been through too much to be afraid.

"You! Put your hands up!" The man yelled as he point one of his guns at Regina's head.

Regina didn't even glance towards the man as she said. "No. Fuck off." Before continuing eating her meal.

The man stomp towards her and knock her food off the table, which is a bowl of noodles, before pressing his gun at her head. "Do you want to die!?" He is now yelling at her face.

Everyone else is afraid now but Regina just look up at the man with an unimpressed look on her face. "You don't scare me, I suggest taking that gun out of my face before I hurt you."

"Ha! You think you can hurt me? Are you stupid? I'm the one with the guns here!"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." She stab the man's hand with her chopsticks and grab the gun he dropped.

The man dropped the gun and take a step back before ripping the chopsticks out of his hand. "You're going to get it now!" He roared in pain as he raise the other gun at Regina.

But before he can pull the trigger, Regina elbow his stomach and grab his hair to slam his face against the table. She let go of his hair as he drop onto the floor in pain and stomp the down on his back to force him flat on the floor. She move her foot from his back to his neck and step on it hard enough that the man would have a hard time breathing, she points the gun at the man's head. "I have a bad day, it was stupid to piss me off." She hissed at him before turning to the rest of the people in the room. "So...is any of you going to call the police anytime soon?"

They were all in shock, to see someone so young, they all think that she is a kid, take down a man two times her size holding two guns is just unbelievable. The first one to snap out of shock quickly call the police.

It didn't take long for the police to get there and they arrested the man, who is kept in place by Regina, and took Regina down to the station to be questioned.

"Hello, I am Commissioner Gordon. It was a brave thing you did back there." Gordon smiled softly at Regina as he hold out a can of soft drink for her to take.

Regina shake her head. "Thank you, but I don't like soft drinks. And I know what you want, you want to know what happened, who I am and where my parents are." She cross her arms as she lean back against her sit.

"You're a smart girl, so would you please tell me tell me?"

"You already know what happened from all those people you questioned."

"Yes, but I would like to hear it from your side."

"Nothing to say, some guy tried to rob the shop and I stopped him. Now can I go? I'm hungry and that guy knock my food onto the floor."

"I ordered pizza so we may talk, I hope you like pizza."

Regina grinned. "It depends on what pizza you ordered, if you get something I like then maybe I'll tell you something about myself."

The pizza came and lucky for Gordon he made the right choice, she told him her name and a little about herself, nothing important that they can use but she did keep her end of the bargain.

The police guessed that she is a runaway and was going to put her in a foster home, but when they enter the room they left her in she is gone, along with the box of pizza and bottle of water. They tried looking for her bit she is nowhere to be seen. After all, Regina was trained to be the perfect assassin and if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're working early today." Dick and Damian walk towards Bruce.

"I managed to get a copy of this video before it was completely wiped away. Damian, tell me what you see." Bruce played the video of Regina beating up the robber.

Damian narrow his eyes. "She has been trained well. Her movement is smooth and steady. She isn't normal."

Bruce nods his head. "And I doubt she really is a child."

"What are you talking about? Look at her, she is clearly a kid." Dick lean against Bruce's chair.

"Based on her features she is of Asian descent, which means we can't based her age on our normal height range." He bring up a Asian height chart. "Based on this, she is almost the height of an adult."

"Well then can't she just be a really tall kid?"

"It is possible but I doubt it." Bruce stood up and pull his mask over his face as he wall to the batmobile.

~With Regina~

Regina had finished the whole pizza and is now leaning against her suit as she wait for Loki. She is just relaxing when she heard the warehouse's door open and she quickly enter her suit and hide behind one of the abandoned wooden box at the end of the warehouse.

"Come on people! We don't have all day!" Regina heard people placing heavy things down and people talking when suddenly there are gunshots and fighting, she is really confused but decided to take her leave before they start shooting at her directory.

She took off and head towards the door when she was suddenly pull back, she is seriously surprise when she looked down to see a man dressed up as a bat holding her in place with nothing but some kind of rope, really strong ropes. "Mind letting me go? I have places to go." She hold her arm up, ready to blast him when she was informed by Friday that he is one of the many heroes in this world. But before she can say anything, something knock her out for the air and she landed on the floor. "The fuck?" She turn around to see the angriest looking kid in a Halloween costume.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Batman asked as he glare at her.

"Iron Rose at your service~" She bow slightly. "I'm just waiting for a friend of mine to get me back home and I'll be out of your hair." She take off into the air again only to be focused back onto the ground by a hand on her shoulder.

"I suggest you don't try leaving until we get answers." She turn her head to see a man in a black and blue costume.

Regina look between all three of them before letting out a soft sigh. "Well...seeing as you did knock out the bad guys..." Her suit opened as she step out and give them the famous Stark smirk. "I'm Regina Stark, I guess I'll be going with you."

Nightwing took a step back in surprise when the suit open up and Robin was ready to kickass.

"Calm down, Kid. I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled softly as she hold up her hands.

"I've saw you fight, I know what you're capable of." Robin narrow his eyes.

"Aww~ It's nice to see that I have finally made a fan here~ Do you want me to sign your costume?" Regina asked teasingly before walking towards the knock out people. She takes a trench coat and hat before walking back to her suit. "Here, put this on and stay out of sight while I take to them." She hand the hat and trench coat to the suit and to the surprise of the batfamily, the suit moved on its own and put them on before walking away.

No one stopped the suit, no. Correction, they tried to stop the suit but was stopped by Regina and by the time they overpower her the suit is already gone.

Regina smirk from where she is tied up on the floor. "Sorry but I can't let anyone get that suit, my Daddy would kill me." She is soon blindfolded and drive to who knows where, not that she is worried. She can call her suit if needed. But she is curious as to where she is and what they want to ask her but she's sure she'll get her answer soon enough. She didn't even bother paying attention to what they are saying on their drive and have actually fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina is sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard. "Wake up...wake up..." She ignored it and continue sleeping and would have continued if a loud. "WAKE UP!" Wasn't screamed into her ear, making her jump in shock. She look around to see a masked man wearing a jacket laughing his ass off. "What are you laughing at?" She hissed, she is going to hit him when she noticed that her hands are handcuffed behind her.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." A guy with a red costume smile friendly at her. "Come, we have a lot of questions for you." He said as he lead her towards where all the rest of the batfamily is at.

Regina look around and frowned, a cave. She is in a fucking cave. She is unimpressed with that fact but then again it might have something to do with her Daddy spoiling her and himself with the best even after they both become heroes. She'll have to remember that not everyone like fancy hideout. "Soooo..." She look at all of them. "When is the government coming?"

"Why would the government come to the batcave?" Nightwing asked in confusion.

"Wait...you guys don't work for the government or the UN?"

"No. Why would we work with them?" Robin frowned as he cross his arms.

Regina grinned widely. "Hell yeah! No nosy governments!" She did a small victory dance with her hands still behind her, making her look quite silly but she doesn't care!

"As nice as it is to see you dance." Red Robin chuckle softly. "Do you mind telling us why you're so happy?"

"Well~" She stopped dancing and smile brightly at them. "From where I'm from you have to sign an Accords which have a lot of rules, which sucks. If you do something wrong you'll have to go on trial and we only have two lawyers, Me and Daddy. Which means we have a lot of work to do...our team isn't very good at following rules..." She pout before looking past the guys to look at the computer. "Wow...that computer is in a serious need of an upgrade."

"What are you talking about? The batcomputer is the best in the world." Red Hood lean against the computer.

"Maybe it is the best in this world but it is seriously outdated in my world. It took Friday less than a minute to hack into it, say hi, Friday."

"Hello everyone." A female voice come out of the batcomputer speakers.

They all jump and got ready to fight if needed.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, he is really worried now because of all the information he has in his computer.

"I am Friday. An AI created by Tony Stark and my job is to make sure that Regina stay healthy and safe. Do not worry, we have no intention of making your work harder than it already is. May I suggest you ask Mr. Pennyworth to set another plate for Regina?"

"How do you know about Alfred?" Batman growled.

"You have cameras all over your house which I have access to, Mr. Wayne."

They all tease up and before they can say or do anything Regina walk past them with her hands hanging at her side and the handcuffs around her and the chains are dangling and swinging slightly.

"Hey Friday. Mind asking Mr. Pennyworth to order take out instead? I feel like eating burger."

"Alfred would never order take out." Batman said as he relax his body, he'll have to keep her close. There is no saying what she would be able to do, and now that she have information on them he can't just let her leave. He has to protect his family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Enough with this nonsense!" Damian growled as he pull out his sword.

Regina smirked as she lean against the batcomputer and cross her arms. "Aww~ Does the little kid think he can defeat me?" She asked teasingly.

Batman stop Robin before he can attack. "Seeing as you know about us so why don't you tell us about you and your world?"

Regina pretend to think even though she has already made up her mind. "Hmm...I don't know...well...I guess it won't hurt." She smiled as she push herself away from the batcomputer. "Wellllllllll~ First of all my name is Regina Stark, adopted daughter of Tony Stark. I am known as Iron Rose and I am the mostly well liked Avengers in the public eyes~" She put on her sweet public smile and tag on the end of her shirt shyly.

Normal people would have fell for it but they are the batfamily, there is nothing normal about them.

"I am also well liked amount the Avengers." She dropped the act to face the batcomputer. "Friday, bring up the Avengers pictures." She is going to show them what her team looks like but she isn't going to hand them everything on a silver platter by showing their information.

The first picture is of a cocky Tony wearing his Iron Man suit. "This handsome man over here is my Daddy, Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He is the smartest person on the team."

The next picture is of Steve, standing proud in his uniform. "Meet Steve Rogers, aka Captain America and one of my dad's boyfriend." She look over her shoulder to glance at the batfamily. "He is our world's most recognised hero, he fought in world war two and serviced as a pile of hope for the Americans." She turn to look back at the screen. "Every single American has heard of him while growing up and they look up to him for what he has done."

Before they can ask any questions the next picture show up. The next picture is of Sam as he land onto the ground. "He is Sam Wilson, aka Falcon. He was in the army but shit happened and now he is one of us."

The next picture is of Rhodey in his War machine suit shooting at one of their unwanted machine in Hulk's smash room. "He is James Rhodes, aka War Machine. He was also in the army. He befriended my dad when they were in school."

Next is a picture of Natasha in fighting position. "She is Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. There is a reason for her name and I hope none of you will ever find out the reason."

Next is a picture of Clint with his arrow pointed at the camera, ready to fire. "He is Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. He favorite bow and arrows but don't let that fool you. He is an expert marksman who never miss his mark."

Next is a picture of the twins leaning against each other as they give each other a mischievous smirk. "Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They are twins and both of them have completely different abilities, oh and Pietro is my boyfriend."

Next is a picture of Vision wearing a Christmas sweater. "He's Vision, my little bro, he isn't human but he is learning to be one."

Next is a picture of Bruce in his lab coat working on something with a picture of Hulk smashing an old computer with his bare foot. "Meet Bruce Banner, a sweet scientist until you piss him off or hurt someone he cares about. Then he turns into The Hulk, you can say they are two completely different people in the same body."

The next picture is of Thor and Loki arguing with each other. "Thor and Loki Odinson, yes they are the real gods of norse mythology."

The last picture is of a shirtless Bucky with messy hair as he holding a cup of coffee, this picture is chosen so they can see his metal arm. "He is James Barnes, my dad's other boyfriend." She said softly. "He is a childhood friend of Steve, he also fought in the war..." She look down at her feet as she continues. "He was thought to have died, like Steve, but in reality he was kidnapped and brainwashed to be the perfect puppet, to be the Winter Soldier..."

"Regina...are you alright?" Nightwing walk towards her hesitantly. "You don't have to continue if you're uncomfortable with it." He said softly.

Regina look up and turn to look at them with smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "No. I can continue, it's not like this is something that the public doesn't know about..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Hydra is the Nazi organisation who kidnapped and brainwashed him, the brainwashing program is the worst pain in the world and they will continue to put you through it until you're a mindless puppet for them to control..."

"How would you know that it is the worst pain in the world?" Red Hood narrow his eyes, he has a gut feeling that she is speaking from experience.

She let out a humorless chuckle. "Because I have been through it." She clap her hands behind her back as she turn so her whole body is facing them. "I haven't been under them for as long as Barnes but I have been brainwashed..." She turn to look at the picture of Bucky. "Do you know why they choose me? Out of all the Avengers, why do you think they picked me?"

"Because you are well liked and your team will be more hesitant to attack you." Batman said as he examine Regina to see if she is lying.

Regina shake her head as she turn back to them. "That is not the reason, they might hesitate at first but they will still fight to protect the innocent..." She look at them with serious eyes. "It is because I am the Weapon of Death."

"What nonsense! There is no way you can be the weapon of death!" Damian growled.

"You're right. There is no way I am the weapon of death." She said as she play with her short hair. "But that is what they see me as. Because of my undying loyalty to my Father." She let her hand drop to her side. "I am willing to do anything for him and somehow they found out. They want that kind of loyalty but they went the wrong way to get it and I ended up betraying them the minute I am able to." She giggle softly. "Not that they would be able to get my loyalty even if they did it right. Only the Merchant of Death can control the Weapon of Death..." She whispered the line she had heard in her nightmares every night ever since she has gotten all her memory back.

She might have whispered it but the batfamily can still hear her and they have more questions than answers now. Merchant of Death? Weapon of Death? Just what exactly is she talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

/Hi guys! This is the reason why I haven't been updating for so long! I've been reading Superior Iron Man and can't write the other stories until I get it out of my head so here it is! The first part of the story! Please read and tell me what you think of it! What I need to change before uploading the story and what you want to see in the future are all welcomed! Should the rest of Team Iron Man be part of their plan? What exactly is their plan and just how fucked is the world? Leave your suggestions and find out in the next chapter!

Title: Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man

Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want?

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time.

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek.

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage.

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as be gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


	6. Chapter 6

"Regina..." Dick walk towards her and rest his hand on her shoulder. "We're here if you need to get something off your chest." He said softly.

Regina smiled as she gently place her hand over Dick's. "Thank you. But I'm fine!" She push past him and walk away from the batfamily with her hands behind her back. "You know...seeing as there is so many heroes here, I just want to have a little fun while I'm here." She turn to them with a mischievous grin before running towards Batman's teleportation tube. "Bye bye~" She wave at them as Friday beam her away from the bat cave.

~Somewhere else~

"Okay, Friday. Where am I now?" She asked as she walk out from the alleyway she appeared in.

"Metropolis, this is where Superman lives so I would suggest you stay low for now. I have deleted everything of you from the bat computer so there is no way for them to put your face on alert."

"Thanks, Friday. I think I would just take a walk around and take in the sight." She said as she look around while walking.

It is actually quite interesting to see the city without anyone trying to shake her hand and thank her. She was really enjoying herself when she came across a group of people trying to rob the bank.

"Oh no..." She groan softly.

"You can just ignore them and wait for Superman."

"Well yeah...but I'll feel guilty if one of them get hurt while waiting for Superman..."

"Then I guess I'll bring you your suit."

The suit immediately wrap around Regina and she walk into the bank. "Hello boys, mind if I join in?" She smirked under her mask. She blast the weapons out of their hands and tilt head her. "How about you make yourself useful and dance for us while we wait for the police?"

The robbers look at each other with unsure looks, they were expecting Superman, not that thing.

"I said, Dance for us." She growled, Friday made her voice more demonic, as she lift up her hand and blast at their feet, making them dance around to not get hit.

Regina laugh evilly and continue blasting them until a large hand wrapped around hers. "Stop it."

"Ah I see you have finally shown yourself." Regina look up to see Superman glaring down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going? Are we there yet? Are we? Are we there yet? Are we going to be there yet? Are we? Why aren't we there yet? Are you taking your time? Are you showing me around your city? I can fly on my own you know, I'm sure I'll be much faster than you. You're pretty slow. Do you want me to fly you there? I'm much faster than this in space, after all I am build for speed. Just let me go."

Superman is trying very hard to ignore the black and red robot, yes he thinks it is a robot because he can't hear any heartbeat, as he fly them to the Watchtower. He needs someone to take a look at robot but he isn't able to use the teleportation tube isn't working for some reason.

Of course Regina isn't actually saying all that, it is on repeat so she can chat with Friday and examine her position, she isn't even really paying attention to where they are going until the recording stopped and she is placed back into her feet.

"Run some test on this." Superman told the people working at the Watchtower.

They were about to start when Batman walk in. "What is she doing here?" He growled when he saw Regina.

"She? Wait! Are you the one who made her?" Superman turn to face Batman.

"Shit..." Regina whispered. "Friday, get ready for a pissed off bat."

"I did not create her but she is the reason why I turned off all the teleportation tube." Batman glared at Regina.

"Would it make you feel better if I come out of my suit Batsy?" Regina asked as the suit open up and she walks out, surprising Superman. "Feel better?" She smiled innocently as the suit close behind her.

"I would feel better when you are behind bars." Batman growled.

"Batman! She is just a kid!" Superman turn to Batman with shock in his eyes.

"Glad to see that the magic still works." She giggled softly as she walk closer to them. "I am an adult and Batsy over here isn't happy about Friday hacking into his computer."

"Friday?" Superman frown in confusion.

"Good evening, Superman. I am Friday." A female voice come out of the speaker. "Please do not hurt Regina or everyone will keep who you are, where you stay and the name and address of everyone you care about."

"Do you dare!" Superman clutch his fits in anger.

"Treat Regina well and I won't give out any of your information."

"Sorry about her." Regina giggle softly. "She can get really overprotective."

She smirked as she watch people running around to remove Friday from their system. "Don't bother, there is no way you can get her out of your systems. She will leave when she wants to and not a moment sooner." She turn back to Superman and Batman as her suit stay behind her. "So...I guess I'll be staying here from now on?" She gives them her most innocent smile, knowing that they can't say no if they don't want to put the people they care about in danger.

/So how do you like Regina messing with them? ;) Follow me on Twitter! You can contact me there and I will be answering questions and doing polls there from now on.

/Regina_Ngoh


	8. Chapter 8

Regina is locked in a room with her suit. She sit on the bed and swing her legs while humming softly.

Batman called for a meeting to decide what they should do with Regina.

"She does not look dangerous, I see no reason why we cannot let her stay here while she waits for her teammates to get her home." Wonder Woman said.

"Agreed. She seems harmless enough and we always have a hero at watchtower so there isn't any worry about her trying to take over the tower." Green Lantern said as he lean back against his seat.

"She might not look like it but she is trained to kill and she is even called the Weapon of Death. Her suit is full of dangerous weapons and her AI has already hacked into the watchtower." Batman saw no point in hiding the truth.

"AI? Technology isn't advanced enough to create an AI that can hack into the watchtower and how are you sure what she told you is the truth? Perhaps she is just trying to make herself seem tougher than she actually is." Flash frown slightly.

"Maybe not in your world, but in mine we have my Daddy who is a genius! He created a basic AI when he was 19 and has only improve from there!" Regina smirked as she look down at the core members of Justice League from her position in the air duct. "And I promise that I told Batman nothing but the truth! Pinkie promise!" She wiggle her pinkie finger at them teasingly.

The heroes shot out of their seats in shock when they first saw her. "How did you get in there!?" Superman is about to fly up to get her but was stopped by Batman.

Regina raise an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you're the kind to hit your problems away huh? I guess I'll just show you." She kick off the air vent before jumping out of the hole she made.

They watch as she fall and landed on her feet like a cat. "Ta-da!" She gives them the famous Stark smirk as she spread out her arms. If all of the heroes in this world is like this then she is going to have so much fun.

/What would you guys like to see next? And please read Knife to meet you if you haven't already.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled.

"Wellll~ I'm hungry so I decided to go get something to eat but when I heard you talking about me I decided to join in~" Regina smile innocently as she rock back and forth.

Batman growled. "Flash, bring her to the cafeteria." He ordered before walking away.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?" Regina giggle softly.

"He doesn't like anyone. Come on, the cafeteria is this way." Flash lead her out for the meeting room.

Regina look around curiously as she followed Flash and is shocked when she saw the inside of the cafeteria. "Wow..." She whispered.

"Pretty awesome isn't it?" Flash smirked.

"It looks like a comic con." Regina said dryly, she isn't amazed, she is horrified. Sure some of the customer look good but most of them are just...no she doesn't even want to think about it.

Flash laughed, not knowing of Regina's inner horror. "Take a seat, I'll go get our food." He said before leaving to get in line.

Regina sat down at an empty table and decided not to make eye contact with anyone, if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all.

But sadly for her someone decided to talk to her anyway. "Hi, are you new here?"

Regina look up to see two smiling blondes looking down at her. "Yeah..." She forced a smile, oh god! Are they both really heroes? Look at how they are dressed! Please just leave before they can start a fight...

"Awesome! How about we show you around? It must be a little confusing at first but once you get the full tour from Supergirl and Stargirl you will no longer have that problem!" Supergirl said excitedly.

Regina tried to be nice, she really did. She know she has already pissed off what could possibly be the most dangerous superhero in this world already and it would do her no good to piss off more...but she just can't help herself.

"No thank you, I don't need a tour from someone who looks like she just throw on whatever clothes she could find and call it a uniform and someone who looks like they just throw on their jogging clothes. Like seriously how old are the two of you? You're both so called heroes and yet you show off you stomach like it is oh so cool." She place her elbow on the table and rest her cheek against her closed fist. "What kind of example do you think you are setting for the kids?" She look at them with bored eyes.

"What?" Supergirl and Stargirl is shocked by Regina's words.

"I'm sorry are you both deaf or something?" Regina raise an eyebrow.

"Hey come on not teasing them." Flash said as he place the plates of food down.

"I'm not teasing, only telling the truth. Besides if you can't even trust your team with something as simple as your identity then you're not much of a team now are you? From where I come from we know exactly who each of us are and we even live together like a family but from what I see here it is more like a workplace not including office romance which makes me wonder how you're even able to trust anyone here."

"Well it won't be good for us to date each other and we have a lot of members so it won't do us any good to announce who we are." Flash can not believe he is trying to stop a fight from starting between the three female.

"I'm dating one of my teammate while many daddy is fucking two of them, romance isn't a problem and everyone knows who we are. My daddy was given alibis and the whole story planned out for him but instead of following it he just came out and told everyone he is Iron Man. In fact everyone knows exactly who we are, what we look like and what we like to eat." She smirked. "Everyone especially like seeing Thor's naked just out of the shower body."

She gives them all the Stark smirk. "I've fought with Thor over the last cookie, prank with Loki, cuddle with Hulk and so much more, I am not scared of any of you and it's not like you can do anything to me. Friday would send all the information you are trying so hard to keep a secret to everyone who has access to a phone or computer."


	10. Chapter 10

"Who cares what you have done? We are heroes no matter how we dress! We have saved life and protect the innocents! You have no right to look down on us!" Supergirl clutch her fists in anger.

Regina chuckle softly. "I am a Stark, we all enjoy doing things we aren't supposed to do." She lean against the table and swing her legs. "And seeing as the Avengers has done more than all of you add together I have the right to look down at you."

"Oh yeah!? What have your team done that's so great!?" Stargirl slam her hands on the table.

"Oh nothing much, start up a few orphanages around the world, start and run many charities, opening homeless shelters, domestic violence and abuse shelters, animal shelters and so much more." She smirked at their surprised face. "We would visit and check on them every once in a while to make sure everything is running smoothly and the people we hired isn't doing anything they shouldn't. Yes we do the hiring so we check everyone we hire to make sure they are right for the job."

She let out a bored yawn. "From what I see you just beat up bad guys and that's it, you didn't do anything else to help out the people and-" She was going to say more when she Friday told her something that made her blood boil. "WHAT!?" She slam her hands on the table as she stood up, scaring the heroes as they can't hear Friday speaking to Regina. "How the fucking hell did they get here!? You know what? Fuck this! Friday, get me Batman's location. I need to talk to him about it." She said as she rush towards the wherever Batman is before anyone can stop her.

Batman was teaching Young Justice how to work together when Regina run towards them. "BATMAN! WE NEED TO TALK!" She yelled as she run towards them, but instead of looking playful look on her face it is replaced with pure anger and hate.

"What is it?" Batman didn't brush her off and actually stop the training to give her his full attention when he saw the look on her face.

Before she can say anything she is stopped by Superman coming on. "I apologise, Batman. Flash couldn't keep her in place."

The anger and hate on her face only increase when Superman followed her in and she lost it when Superman place his hand on her shoulder and try to lead her away. She grab Superman's hand and flip him over her shoulder, which she is able to do not because she is as strong as Superman but because she had caught him off guard.

"Don't you ever touch me with your filthy hand ever again!" She snarled angrily at the man of steel. "Now leave before I show you exactly why I am the Weapon of Death!"

Superman wasn't hurt by Regina and he is more surprised than anything. "Wha-" He was cut off by Batman telling him to leave before he makes things worse. Superman frown but leaves the room.

Regina narrow her eyes and run at full speed towards Superman, grab him by his cape and throw him towards the Zeta tubes which immediately send him back to the Watchtower, he wasn't expecting it so it wasn't hard to take him by surprise.

She turn to look at the group of shocked Teenagers and Batman. "He has super hearing and I don't want him hearing what I have to say, especially not after acting like a royal bitch over having an 'unwanted' son." She said once she has calmed down enough to not scare the teens.

"It's nothing. I'm used to it." Superboy cross his arms, he was freed by his team half a year ago and he has gotten used to the idea that Superman wants nothing to do with him, it doesn't stop him from trying even though it does hurt every time he is rejected.

"NO! It is not nothing!" She stomped towards Superboy and poke his chest a few times. "Listen here, Boy! Yes it is true he never asked for you to be made but you have also never asked to be made! You are the child here and no matter how much he doesn't like the idea of his DNA being used to clone a mini him it doesn't excuse him from acting like a motherfucking bitch! He of all people should be able to welcome you with open arms! Not only because he is Superman but also because his parents didn't ask for him to come into their lives when he crash landed on earth but they did anyway! They took him into their lives with open arms and loving home! So what if you were built to be a weapon to be used against him!? No one should be viewed as a weapon! Especially not a child!" She had to clutch her fists and keep her arms straight at her side to keep herself from attacking anyone.

"You have been alive for only half a year! Six fucking months a lot of time for him to pull his head out from his ass and see that even if you were created as a weapon to be used against him, even if you are 'unwanted', that in the end you are just an innocent victim in all this! Hell one month is already way to much time! Anyone with half a brain cell would be able to see that you're the most innocent party in this whole fucked up mess!" Her nails are now digging into her flash and drawing blood. "That guy's head must be so far up his self righteous ass that he is blind to what is right in front of him!" She feels the monster inside of her calling for Superman's blood. "He has a perfectly wonderful son here who wants to spend time with him and get to know him but nooooooooooooooooo! He doesn't fucking want that! He doesn't even have the decency to give you a name! Fuck this! You know what? I'm adopting you! Batman, draw up the paperwork I'll need to make him a Stark! Friday! Look up names that sounds cool and has an awesome meaning that would sounds nice with Stark!"

"Already sorting through the names." Friday replied, surprising everyone who isn't in the bat family.

"Emm...miss? Thank you for all this but you really don't have to..." Superboy said softly so as to not set her off again.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Regina Stark. You can just call me Regina if you're not comfortable with Mommy." She gives Superboy a playful smile to help calm him and his friends down.

Superboy nods his head. "I am-"

Regina cut him off. "Oh I know who you all are!" She said cheerfully. "Superboy, Miss Martin, by the way Megan, do not under any circumstances enter my head or you will literally be in a world of pain. Now where was I? Oh yes, Artemis, Aqualad, Impulse and of course the cute little Robin~" She smiled innocently at the angry little boy.

Batman clear his throat before she can continue. "What is it you came here for?" He asked, going straight to the point.

Regina frowned when she remember why she is here. "Oh yeah. Them." She growled as a screen light up to show a picture of a group of people in green and yellow uniform. "See that ugly uniform there? It is what the pawns of Hydre wears, the problem here is, are they from your world or mine? And if they are people from your world but is taking orders from someone in my world? If it is yes to any of those questions then we are in trouble." She cross her arms as she talk as calmly as she can. "I know one of the leaders very well and if it him then he is most probably here to experiment on your world's heroes and villains. He is obsessed with creating the perfect super soldier and would stop at nothing to get what he wants."

She look up at Batman. "Friday will send you anything you need to know about them, no secrets."

"You want me to check on them." Batman frown, if what she said is true then they do have a problem at hand.

"This is your world. You know it better than I and I trust you." Regina said honestly. "I will stay here and wait for you to personally tell me what you've found out."

Batman nod his head. "Very well." He said before leaving. He stops for awhile to say. "I will send papers for Superboy to Friday but whether he wants to be adopted by you is completely up to him." Before leaving without stopping again.

/So what do you think? Should Superboy take up the offer to be a Stark even though Regina won't be staying forever? Should Regina kick Superman's ass? And as for the team it is basically the same team as the one in the Young Justice cartoon but with Bart and Damian instead of Wally and Dick.


	11. Chapter 11

/I need to share an idea before I forget it. Imagine the Avengers finally to the DC world and the first thing that happened is:

Regina: Pietro! Come meet our son, he was aged in a lab so he is actually younger than he looks but look! Isn't he just the cutest?

Pietro: *sweat nervously as three overprotective father glare holes into his head*

That would be so fun to write. XD Oh what would you like to see in the next chapter? I ideas keep changing in my mind so it's hard for me to even start writing. The top two ideas is Regina telling the YJ about the Avengers and the second one is Regina being an awesome mom and just upgrading things for Superboy, buying things for him and just spending time with him, training, baking/cooking, gaming, etc. Which one would you like to see in the next chapter? I'll most probably write both but it'll make things easier for me to know while one you wanna see first.


	12. Chapter 12

"I did not expect him to agree to it so easily..." Regina hum softly as she watch Batman leave before turning towards the teens. "Well I hope he doesn't mind me using his bank account because we are going shopping!" She hook her arm around Superboy's and drag him out. "I didn't think I would ever say that." She mutter softly.

She was stopped by Superboy's team before they can leave. "Hold on! How do we know you're not trying to kidnap him?" Robin narrow his eyes as he points his sword at Regina.

"Hmm..." Regina think for a while before reaching into her pocket and pull out a coin, on one side is an elegant Chinese Phoenix carved one one side and a proud Rooster on the other side. "Here." She slowly hold the coin out towards them, she doesn't want to give it up but she doesn't have a choice, she needs them to trust her. "This is the last thing I have left of my biological family..."

"Are they..?" Megan asked as Robin take the coin to examine it.

"Dead? No, I had to cut off all ties with them if I wanted to stay with my Daddy." Regina give her a sad smile. "It was a dark time for the Avengers...a very very dark time..." She sigh softly and shake her head. "Anyway can we please go now? I actually want get the shopping over so we can choose a name for him, I really don't want to keep calling him Superboy."

"This coin is beautifully made." Aqualad said as he takes the coin from Robin to have a closer look.

"Thanks!" Regina grin proudly. "It was specially made just for me, the Rooster is my Zodiac animal and it symbolise lucky, merit and fame, it is also believed to be able to scare away demons. Phoenix is seen as the other half of the dragon, Phoenix being the Yin and Dragon being the yang. 望子成龙, 望女成凤. Which means 'Expect a son to be a dragon, a daughter to be a phoenix.' that's why the other side is a Phoenix, if I was a boy it would be a Dragon, anyway Phoenix symbolise joy and peace and is also the symbol of the empress." She glance over to see Superboy listening to her explanation with interests and made a note to have a coin made for him. "It means a lot to me so take good care of it." She said before she drag Superboy away.

Regina didn't give a shit about fashion but being Tony Stark's daughter for years now it isn't hard for her to pick up a few tricks she can use so all the clothes she picked would match with each other. She push arms full of clothes to Superboy and ask him to try them all to see what he likes, ones she made sure he is doing what she asked she left to get other things.

She made it back to the shop just in time for Superboy to come out so she pays for everything he wants. "So what would you like to eat?" She asked cheerfully, happy to be finally done with shopping.

Superboy shrug his shoulders. "Anything is fine."

"Hmm..." Regina look around before grinning. "How about pizzas? We can buy back for your team, I'm sure they must be hungry by now."

"You'll have to buy a lot for Impulse."

"I'm used to feeding people who eats a lot so I know what I'm doing, we can keep the leftovers for later...if there is any." She said before placing the order.

It seems buying back pizzas was a good choice, it put her on the good side of almost all of the YJ, almost because Robin is still being a little angry bird. She waited until they aren't paying any attention to her before she slip away to find Superboy's room.

They noticed she isn't around after the pizzas is all gone.

"She couldn't have gone far, her coin is still with us." Aqualad said, not worried that she would run.

"Unless it is just a normal coin in her world." Robin stood up. "And when is the last time anyone remember seeing her?" He cross his arms.

The team look at each other with unsure look, they don't remember when is the last time they have seen her.

"She is still here. She won't leave." Superboy said, he actually like her and he doesn't know what he'll do if it's all just an act.

"She gave us a sob story to let our guard down so she can escape." Robin growled, he is still unhappy about that.

"Regina has not left, she is currently in Superboy's room and is requesting that he meet her there." Friday said.

Superboy immediately stood up and stomp towards his room, not caring if his team is following him or not. He know his room is bare but that's the reason why he doesn't want anyone to see it, he knows it isn't normal for someone his age to have such an empty room and it made him mad that she would just go in like that without a word.

Regina just step out of the room when Superboy stomp up to her. "What where you doing in my room!?" He yelled at her.

Regina just grin up at Superboy. "It's a surprise! Go take a look!" She is more excited than mad that she is yelled at.

She step aside so Superboy can see his room and his eyes widen in shock at what he is seeing. His walls and ceiling are now beautifully painted with the galaxy.

"It gets even better." She smiled softly as she turn the light off and the galaxy shows up in glow in the dark paint. "So? What do you think?" She asked nervously when Superboy didn't move for a few minutes. "I know I didn't ask for it but I thought it would be a nice surprise seeing how plain your room is and-" She was cut off buy Superboy hugging her.

"Thank you..." He whispered as a few tears escape and flow down his cheeks, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him, he can see that it took a lot of time and planning to paint his room so beautifully. It made him the happiest he has ever felt in his short life.

Regina is more than happy to hug him back. "You liking it is more than enough thanks for me." She close her eyes with a blissful look on her face, she didn't move from the hug as she is more than willing to give him all the hugs he needs.

The team watch this all from the side and they all promise themselves that they would support Superboy if he decides to be adopted by Regina, yes even Robin. He might find Regina annoying and if she is willing to step in and be Superboy's parent figure then he'll tolerate her for his sake. But if she turns into another Superman and hurt him then Robin would have no trouble running his sword through her.

/A lot of you want Mama Regina first so here it is! What do you think? Is she off to a good start? Will she be a good mother to Superboy?


	13. Chapter 13

"Robin!" Nightwing smiled as he run to his little brother and hug him. "How have you been?"

"Get off of me!" Robin growled as he tries to shake his older brother off.

Flash laugh as he watch his friend cling onto his brother.

"Flash!" Impulse jump into his arms. "You came to visit!"

"Of course I did." Flash smiled as he mess Impulse's hair.

"They are most probably here to check on Regina." Robin push Nightwing off of him.

"Aww there's no need to be upset, I'm here to see you too!" Nightwing tries to catch Robin in another hug.

"You are being too loud, you're going to wake her." Superboy growled as he walk into the room with Regina clinging onto him, after choosing a name for him Regina starts telling him stories she had heard as a child and her soft voice had lulled him to sleep. He was woken up by the voice of the other heroes and was going to ignore them until he saw Regina curled up next to him with one arm laying on his chest and her hand clinging onto his shirt. Not wanting to disturb her so he pick her up as he goes tell them to shut it.

"Is that Regina?" Nightwing walk over to get a closer look. "Wow, she looks even more like a kid when she's sleeping."

"It's hard to believe someone who look so innocent can piss off and start a debt at the same time." Flash said as he stand next to his friend.

Superboy narrow his eyes as he hug Regina protectively, you can't blame him, she is the first person to give him so much unconditional love.

"What did she do?" Robin asked curiously.

"She insulted Supergirl and Stargirl and got the rest of the heroes thinking they should do more for the people." Flash said as he reach over to point Regina's cheek.

"Stop that." Superboy growled as he take a step back and shield Regina with his body.

"Woah overprotective much." Flash hold up his hands as he also take a step back. "This isn't like you, Superboy."

"Robert."

"Sorry what was that?" Nightwing blink in confusion, not sure if he had heard it right.

"My name is Robert, it means bright fame. Regina helped me choose that name."

"Good for you, Robert. I'm glad you finally got a name!" Flash smiled brightly.

"Something is wrong with her." Robin said as he watch the look on Regina's face.

Nightwing look over and frowned. "She must be having a nightmare."

"Should we wake her?" Right after Flash asked that Regina started screaming in pain and tries to struggle free from Robert's arms.

Robert almost dropped her when she starts screaming. "Regina! What's wrong?" He shake her before he can be stopped.

This woke her up but in her mind she is still in her nightmare so she flip herself out of Robert's arms and throw him to the other side of the room.

Flash and Impulse where quick to tie her up before she can hurt anyone else or herself.

Regina still hasn't calmed down and is struggling to free herself. "Let me go you fucking nazi! I would never work for you! I won't be your Weapon of Death! I would rather die then to let you control me!" She yelled, still thinking she is in her nightmare.

When Robin heard that last line he immediately know what she is going to do so he rush forward and shove his hand into her mouth before she can bite off her tongue.

"Robin!" Nightwing was going to run to their side but was stopped by the look on Robin's face.

Regina bite down as hard as she can, drawing blood, while tears are flowing down her cheeks because she thought the mouthpiece is placed back and she is going to be placed in the chair again.

When she felt no pain after a long time she allow herself to relax and calm down so it didn't take long for her to snap out of it after that. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw just exactly was in her mouth and she immediately remove her teeth from Robin's hand. "Oh lord..." She whispered in pure horror.

"Don't. Don't apologise." Robin said before she can say more. "This is nothing, it is better than having you bite your own tongue off." He said as he remove his glove so Nightwing can treat his wound.

"Regina?" Robert whispered as he walk towards her, he is hurt that she would throw him like that but he is more worried about her actions.

"You have PTSD." Flash pointed out as he untie her.

"Yeah..." She said softly as she sat up and look away in shame.

"Hey, it isn't your fault." Nightwing said seriously. "You have been through hell and back, didn't you get any help?"

"I don't need help. This doesn't usually happen." She hug her legs to her body and bury her face into her knees.

"Regina..." Robert whispered softly as he knee down next to her and gently place a hand on her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shake her head. "I don't want to talk about it..." She look up at Robert with sad eyes. "I'm fine. I'm so sorry for throwing you and biting Robin." She said as she look over to Robin.

"Tsk, I've had worse. You on the other hand needs help." Robin said seriously with his arms crossed.

"Regina, may I suggest telling them the truth. I understand that you don't want to think about that one year but if we are to stay here we would not want to have you accidentally killing anyone." Everyone can hear the worry in Friday's voice.

"...It is easier to show them." She whispered. "Is it possible for Megan to enter my mind with all of you and play my memories?"

"She would be able to but are you sure you want us to see it?" Nightwing asked to be sure.

"Yeah...I'm sure...just please make sure that I don't see that year and I'll be fine. But you have to be sure that you want to see it, I am not responsible for any of you developing PTSD from seeing it."

All of them agreed to see the year together and the year ended with Regina following the Avengers home.

Robert had to stomp out to let out some steam, what he saw was sickening and he can't imagine having to go through it.

Aqualad is more calm then Robert but he is also angry, no one should have to go through all that.

Impulse is sickened by what he saw and he cling onto Flash for support while Flash hug him protectively.

Artemis left to let off some steam in the gym while Megan fly off to find her uncle.

Nightwing place a hand on Robin's shoulder as Robin look at the peaceful face of Regina, she was placed in a dreamless sleep before they started, with anger in his eyes. Hydra is going down.

/Not Mama Regina spoiling Superboy but I thought it would be a good place to put her PTSD she had gotten from Hydra. I hope it made you cry or at least made you really mad at Hydra. I did try my best to write PTSD as accurately as I can and I'm sorry if I have gotten anything wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina yawn softly as she walk into the living room where the rest of the team is.

"Why didn't you get any help!?" Was the first thing Robert demanded when he saw Regina.

Regina blink in confusion and look at the team with sleepy eyes and said the smartest thing her sleepy mind can think of. "Huh?"

"That one year, you have been through a lot so why didn't you look for any help?" Megan explained.

"Oh...yeah it's because I'm a Stark...and might also be how I was raised." She walk towards them and fall onto Robert's lap. "I'm the oldest so I got the most shit from my parents with no one to turn to so I'm not used to asking for help." She is laying on her stomach on Robert's lap and yawn softly, looking a lot like a cat at the moment.

"But seriously I don't need help, everyone in Avengers have some kind of problem and we are helping each other get over it. Daddy would kick Papa and Pops out of his room if I need him so it's not like I am alone. I'm not the only one with PTSD and we are all helping each other. It didn't start well at first and we have even gotten into a full out fight with each other before. That was before I joined so I wasn't part of the fight and it is actually why I cut off all connection from my family to be with Daddy."

"Why would it course you to cut off all ties to stay?" Aqualad asked softly.

"My country doesn't want to be associated with a hero because they think it'll bring more trouble for them so if I want to stay and help out I have to give up my citizenship and I cut off ties to keep them safe. It sucks not being able to even check on them but they are safer this way." When she saw the sad look on the teens face she quickly add. "And it's not like I am alone. I have a new family now, a family that I've chosen and I love them all dearly. You'll like them too! Some of them might seem scary at first but I promise as long as you don't attack them you won't be attacked." She smiled.

"They actually quite goofy!" She giggled. "Friday, bring up videos in my blackmail folder!" She grinned evilly.

Friday pull up the video and the first one is of the Avengers all dressed up as butlers and maids. They are servicing people foods and drinks and making small talks once in a while.

"We have fundraisers to raise money for different charities, the cafe was Daddy's idea. He just wanted to see me in a cute maid costume but jokes on him! I got to be the butler and he had to be the maid because they got the sizes mixed up!" She giggle as she watch her Daddy walk around in the maid costume.

"You guys do charity work?" Impulse asked curiously.

"Yep! Started quite a lot of them! SI was already running charities but when the Avengers solidified and become the strong team we are now we started even more under the Avengers name. Everyone in the Avengers would donate their pay to the charities, not that they need the pay anyway, Daddy buy everything they need."

The next video shows a group of tired Avengers in their uniforms just laying all over the living room. Regina who hasn't been allowed on that mission so she got her revenge by drawing on all their faces with glow in the dark paint and just waited. When they woke up they continue their daily life, they where all sitting down for dinner when Regina stood up with a grin on her face. "Let's get the light show started!" She said cheerfully as Friday turn off the light to show off the the paint on their faces, making them all look like goofy with Regina laughing at the side.

They spent the rest of the day watching the videos, laughing and joking around with Regina telling them the story behind each videos.

Regina can see that she had successfully calm the teens down and take their minds off that year and she can't help but smile. They all look so happy right now and she hopes she would be able to keep them happy the whole time she is here.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright Team! For today's training we will be using pillows to fight each other." Regina said as she hold up a pillow. "It'll help Robert learn to control his strength without doing too much damage. Training is an hour and I'll watch from the side to make sure that none of you use your powers or weapons." She throw the pillow at Robert before stepping back. "Pick a pillow and start hitting people!"

She chuckle softly as she lean against the wall and cross her arms as she watch over the team.

"Glad to see you up and about...why are they hitting each other with pillows?" Nightwing said as he walk towards her with Flash.

"It is their training...and a good way to have some fun. I can't let that year take me down, I have things to do and people's ass to kick." Regina said as she glance slightly towards the two heroes.

"That is good to hear...we had to tell them, Regina."

"So you showed them that year?" She asked softly.

"We're sorry, but we had to..." Flash gently place his hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I understand." She move Flash's hand off her shoulder. "There's really no need to apologise, I would do the same if you're in my world."

"The League wants to talk to you about it. They are willing to give you a few days before the talk." Nightwing said softly.

"Why? Why would I talk to them about it? What more do they want to hear? The parts that you're not shown is gruesome and no one should see it."

"They still want to talk about it, they are older and would be able to handle it."

Regina look up at them with cold dead eyes. "Why would they want to know? I killed a lot of people, not all of them are adults. Do they want to hear about how I kill children in front of their parents? How I torture them to get their parents to tell me what I need?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Regina...it isn't your fault, you-" Nightwing is cut off by Regina.

"Don't!" She growled. "Don't tell me it wasn't my fault! It is my fault, I wasn't being controlled! I was blindly following their orders, I could have fight them but instead I listened to them! I could have put a bullet in my head to end it all but instead I put the bullet into the heads of the innocent! It is my fault and nothing will change that!" She yelled as her eyes fill with anger.

She didn't noticed that the Team had stopped their training to listen to her.

"People have told me Hydra is the one to blame and I agree with them, I just don't agree with the fact I am completely innocent!" She clutch her fists, unknown to her tears are flowing down her cheeks. "They treated me like a weapon, never caring about my feelings and never caring that I am hurt. Yet I listened to them and it took me a year to get out." She smile bitterly as she run her hand through her hair and her other hand rest against her hip. "I feel so stupid and the only thing that is keeping the guilt from eating me alive is the Avengers. They are my family...and...and I miss them so much..." She said the last part softly.

The Avengers are her family and the only time she has been ripped away from them is when she is kidnapped. She has been her support since she came back and now she is cut off from them again, there isn't even a way for her to contact them and she just feel so lost and alone. She wrapped her arms around herself as reality come crashing down on her, she may never be able to see her family again. She might act overconfident and happy but deep down she is scared, she is scared that she'll never see her family again.

Before her thoughts can go any darker a pair of strong arms wrap itself around her.

Robert didn't know what to do but when he saw Regina getting more and more upset his body just move on its own and wrap his arms around her gently so he doesn't hurt her. He gently wipe Regina's tears away, she has only been here a few days and she is already a huge part of his life. He doesn't want her to leave but being away from her family hurts her so much so when the time comes, no matter how painful, he will let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina was soon bored of staying in one place so she took her suit for a spin, most of the team are away and Robert went somewhere with Megan and her uncle. She doesn't feel bad about leaving to fly around the new world she finds herself in.

The world is beautiful but not as beautiful her world and it made her really homesick, New York really isn't the same without the Avengers Tower. She decided that she has had enough fun for the day so she flew back to her temporary home.

"Robert? You're back early, I thought you went out to have fun with your friend." Regina said as she landed in front of them.

"We just went to get Robert's papers." J'onn said before turning to the nervous boy next to him. "Why don't you show her?"

"Show me what?" Regina asked curiously.

Robert takes out a piece of paper and hesitate as he look at Regina. "I...I did some thinking and...and I've made a decision..." He said as he hand the paper to Regina.

Regina look down at the paper which is Robert's birth certificate and her eyes widen when she saw 'Robert Stark' and she look up at Robert in surprise. "Really?"

Robert nods his head nervously. "Yeah...like I've said, I've done a lot of thinking and I accept your offer to to be adopted...if it's still valid." He is afraid that he is going to be rejected even though she is the one who made the offer.

Regina stare at the nervous boy for quite a while, making the boy even more nervous, before she run up to him and throw her arms around him. "Yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret it! I promise!" She is so excited and happy that he accepted her offer.

"Thank you..." Robert whispered as he feels the fear of rejection leave his body and he gently hug his new mother close to him. "Thank you so much..."

"Err...Regina...what's happening to your hands?" Megan asked nervously.

"What?" Regina pull back slightly from Robert so she can see her hands, which are slowly fading. "What the hell?" Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Robert's eyes widen in fear too as he watch his new mother fade in front of him. "Please! Don't leave!" He hug her closer like it is going to keep her in his world.

"I'll find you! I promise I'll find a way to come back for you." Regina place her fading hands at each side of Robert's face and gently kiss his forehead. "I promise." She smiled, if she had to guess Loki found a way to bring her back. "Be happy..." She said as she completely faded away.

"Regina? Regina? Mom!" Robert yelled as he look around for her, he can't lose her just as he has her in his life.

Regina appeared back home and she is immediately hugged by her Daddy.

"Don't ever do that again. I was so worried!" Tony gently stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I am really sorry for worrying you, Daddy! But I have to go back!"

"Why?" Steve frowned as he walk towards them.

"Well...Hydra is there. I saw it and have videos of them! We have to stop whatever they are planning!" She decided to keep Robert a secret for now.

"You've got to let me rest first." Loki said as he sat down. "I used up too much magic looking for you and bring you home."

"Fine. But ones you're better we have to find a way to go between both worlds." Regina sigh softly, she knows she can't force Loki to work when he is so tired so all she can do is hope that Robert would be alright without her for a few days.


	17. Chapter 17

So I know I've a lot of stories already but I started thinking, what would Regina be like if she is from the DC world instead of Marvel? How different will she be and would she be involved with the heroes?

Here's a few ideas on how the story will start:

1\. She sign up to work for Bruce Wayne

2\. She sign up to work at arkham asylum, either as a doctor or guard

3\. Her whole family were kidnapped to be sacrificed to some demon, Batman managed to safe her but the rest of her family isn't as lucky

They all sound good so I don't know which one to go with, which one do you want to see or do you have your own suggestion?


	18. Chapter 18

2 has the most votes so I'll go with that but I'll change in to 1 at a later date because I have a great idea for it! 3 can be her back story but only if enough people like that idea.

It is uploaded and it's called 'Normal is boring' I know it's not a good title but I'm bad at titles. Anyway it's not much but I hope you'll enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 19

It has already been a week and his Mother still hasn't return. He know his team is worried about him but he can't help it. She was the person he could turn to, his mother figure, and he misses her so much. He spend most of his time in his room, with the curtains close and lights off, looking at the beauty she left him during his free time.

He sigh softly and sat up from his bed just in time to see something something small crawling into his room. He shot out off his bed to turn his light on and when his eyes finally adjust to the brightness he had to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

In the middle of his room is a baby dressed in only an oversize shirt. The baby turn to look at Robert and grin widely while holding her tiny arms up.

Robert hesitantly walk towards the baby and pick her up as gently as he can. "How did you get in here?" He asked the giggling baby. He noticed the words on the shirt and his eyes widen when he read it.

"Megan!" He yelled for the only teammate that he knows would be around. He run out of his room while holding onto the baby close so he won't drop her.

"What's wrong, Robert?" Megan frown as she exit the kitchen to see what's wrong. "Where did you get that baby?" She tilt her head.

Robert ignore Megan's questions as he tries to get the baby to let go of his shirt so he can show her what is on her shirt.

Megan raise an eyebrow. "What's this?" She reach for the baby and unpin something from the shirt. It is a note and flash drive which is held in place with a safety pin. The flash drive is red and gold with a round keychain, that looks like a red and white bullseye target with a blue circle in the middle and a white star in the circle, attached to the end.

"What does the note say?" Robert had given up getting the baby to let go of him and just let her cuddle as closely as she wants.

"Hold on." She opens the note and read it out loud. "Hi Team! Do you mind sending the flash drive to Batman for me? I promise it isn't anything dangerous! Oh and as for the baby you got this from? Yeah that's me. It takes less magic to send over a small person so please take care of me. Love Regina. P.S. I missed you so much, Robert! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of our family!"

They both look at each other in surprise before looking down at the baby who is looking back up at them with her hand in her mouth.

"Well...that explains what is written on her shirt..." Robert said after a while as he gently stroke Regina's cheek, god his mother looks so cute.

On the front and back of the shirt are the words 'If found please return to Tony Stark', it is a shirt that Tony loves to make his daughter wear and Regina would only wear after she can no longer stand her Daddy's whining.

/So Robert and his team would be taking care of Baby!Regina, this should be fun~ Send me all your suggestions for Baby!Regina and the team! What mischief should Baby!Regina get into? What kind of 'Awwww' moments you want to see?


End file.
